Tickets for the Cloud
by Ficchii
Summary: So, by searching and giving a gift for the Skylark, Chrome finds herself annoying her precious Mukuro-sama, getting her choice of underwear got seen by Hibari Kyoya, and fainting in the living room of the demon himself. What a happy life she lives. 1896. Birthday fic for Hibari Kyoya.


**Tickets for the Cloud  
**

**.**

**.**

**KHR belongs to Akira Amano. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Chrome didn't really remember all the things that occurred earlier in the day. All she know was here she is, laying on the comfortable and squishy sofa in her home, limbs sprawled out in a rather strange position, her single violet doe-like orbs eyeing emptily at the ceiling high above her. She knew she was probably making Kyoko and Haru—both of them decided to stay in her house for the night to have a slumber party—worried, but that thought is most definitely far from her mind now. The only thing that goes through her head is the Bucking Horse's disbelieving stare and words, both repeating thousands of times in her head.

She was on her way home from school then, and she intended on going straight home and get some well-deserved sleep, since she stayed up late last night just so she could study for today's test—the teacher didn't come, by the way. That pissed the purplenette a lot. But then Kyoko just has to go to her table, stating that she and Haru had been planning to have a slumber party in her house for the night, and that she must buy some snacks and cakes for Haru's appreciation day or something like that. Don't get it wrong, Chrome loves both girls to death, seeing that they had so openly and warmly welcomed her without hesitation. But Chrome was dead-tired, and it took almost all of her energy to smile, although weakly, and nodded. So right after school, both girls walked to the cake shop and bought some delicious desserts.

They were on their way to Chrome's house when Kyoko saw it. The seventy-five percent discount for the famous brand of clothing and the buy-two-get-one-free promo for the shoe store right beside the clothing store. Kyoko had insisted that Chrome followed her, but she had politely refused, stating that she would just wait outside. After a few more nagging, Kyoko the orange-top gave up, running to the store and saying that it wouldn't take long.

But she was most definitely lying.

It had been almost an hour of waiting, and there was still no sign of Kyoko. Tapping her foot impatiently at the ground, she checked her wristwatch and resisted the urge to growl and just went home without her friend. She almost did just that, if she didn't crash into something right after she moved. What she thought was _something_ turned out to be _someone._ And what she thought was _someone_ turned out to be the freaking Bucking Horse. Huh.

"B-bucking Horse-san?" Chrome stated idly, reorganizing the books and other things that fell from her bag during the crash. He looked down, and seeing who he just crashed to, a wide smile crept to his face as he helped the girl putting her things back.

He handed her some books before starting to talk. "Ah, Chrome-chan," he said with his usual carefree and happy-go-lucky tone. "Fancy meeting you here."

She wished she could say the same. She was so tired, and meeting the oh-so-goofy Dino didn't help one bit. The line of men, clad in black suit behind him also somehow made Chrome feels even more sleepy. But despite the fact that her mind was in a haze, she couldn't help but notice the little oddness of the situation. What is Bucking Horse doing here? "W-why are you in Japan, Bucking Horse-san?"

He looked at her oddly, warm brown orbs eyeing her single violet one intensely. If the illusionist wasn't so sleepy and tired, she would've flinched at the intensity of his gaze. Fortunately, her mind was too much of a mess to actually notice how sharp his gaze was. "You mean you didn't know, Chrome-chan?" he dawdled, his tone cautious. When the girl merely blinked at him in a rather owlish-like manner, an action that he learned as time passes by meant that she had absolutely no clue at all, he sighed and gave her a small smile. "It's Kyoya's birthday the day after tomorrow."

Kyoya's… birthday? By Kyoya, did Bucking Horse mean Hibari-san? The Hibari-san that is the cloud guardian of the Vongola? "…demons could have birthday?" she whispered softly, almost inaudibly.

Now, Chrome is definitely not that close to the skylark. Granted, they had some encounters before, most of them was when Hibari was looking for a decent fight and confront her to change with Mukuro. And if she didn't agree, he would charge at her until she was overwhelmed, forcing Mukuro to show himself and fight Hibari for bullying his '_precious'_ Chrome. They had some conversations before, and by conversations Chrome really meant _real_ conversation, not 'I'll-bite-you-to-death' or 'what-are-you-doing-here-herbivore' or even 'do-not-crowd-in-front-of-me'. They had decent conversations, even though Chrome ended up being the one with the most talking and he only grunted in respond or offering some small words here and there. Hibari Kyoya is a rather fine man when you only approached him alone and you didn't bother him from his nap or something equally important. And thus, even though they're not the chummy-chummy type nor are they lovers, they are also far from being mere acquaintances. Judging from the amount of times they met, Chrome was supposed to know something so simple like his birthday—Mukuro-sama had once told her the importance of celebrating birthdays with your friends and families, despite the fact that he had never once celebrated it with her, or Ken and Chikusa. But she didn't know. Therefore, she was shocked to the point of not even understanding what she just said, hence the odd sentence she blurt out randomly.

Smirking sheepishly, Dino was about to reply to her question when Kyoko's voice cut him off. "Chrome-chan!" the orange-head ran to her friend, nodding to Dino with a smile of acknowledgement, panting ever so slightly. "I'm sorry for the wait! I meet someone that I haven't met for quite a long time, and she insisted me on helping her picked up new clothes…" she mumbled each words, laced prettily with guilt. "I hope you don't mind…"

Seeing the sincere guilt in her friend's eyes made Chrome feels like she's a horrible person. It's not like she waited that long, right? It's only an hour, right? "It's okay, Kyoko-san," smiling warmly, she grabbed the other's hands and started to walk off. "I don't mind. Let's go now?" Kyoko only replied with a nod. She walked off, Dino completely forgotten. But his words stayed in her mind annoyingly, and it won't stay away no matter how hard she tried to forget it.

As she lay on the couch, ignoring Kyoko and Haru's—who came straight to her house after having some club activities—worried glance, Chrome couldn't help but feel like she's a horrible person. What kind of friend that didn't know each other's birthday? Granted, ever since Hibari and Ryohei moved to high school and her being a third-year student, they haven't met for quite a while, both being too busy to actually meet up—not like Hibari ever wanted to meet up with a herbivorous pineapple-illusionist girl who shared a body with his archenemy—and if they met in the street, she would only nod at him idly and he would only glanced at her uncaringly. But that doesn't mean they aren't friends, because they are. The Vongola-Guardians are her makeshift family after all.

…right?

"_Oya, oya,"_ she could hear Mukuro's voice in her head—Haru, when first told that both of them communicate with telepathy or some sort, freaked out. Not that anyone could blame her. Having voices in your head make you seemed crazy at times, and not to mention the awkwardness—his usual teasing tone not really helping her current predicament. _"It seems that my cute little Chrome is in deep thinking. What could be bothering you now, Chrome?"_

"_Cloud Man's birthday is in two days…"_ she replied in her mind. _"I feel bad that I didn't know... and I haven't bought him any presents… a-am I a bad f-friend for not knowing, Mukuro-sama?"_

He chuckled. He freaking chuckled at her hardship. Damn pineapple bastard. _"My cute little Chrome is so innocent,"_ he stated in between chuckles. _"Kufufu, do not worry, Chrome. It is not your fault that you didn't know. It is not like both of you ever had any random small talks, no?"_

"_But Mukuro-sama once said that a friend should know their friends' birthday!" _Surprised at her own in-mind shout, she pouted a little. _"A-ah… but still, Mukuro-sama. I s-should've asked him…"_

Chrome could practically feel his teasing smile. Ugh. _"I shall leave you for now, Chrome. Your friends are calling for you."_

True to his words, Haru and Kyoko were very worried with her silence and lack of response, the former was about to burst into tears. "Hahi! Chrome-chan! Do not make Haru feels so worried, desu!" the brunette exclaimed, hugging her into a tight group-hug with Kyoko. "Haru was so worried, desu!"

"S-sorry, H-haru san…" Chrome said, fingers playing with each other in nervousness. "I-it's just that I was… deep in thought…"

Kyoko smiled at her softly, but her eyes still shone with worry. Guilt clenched Chrome's stomach, feeling bad for making her friends worry. "Deep in thought of what, Chrome-chan? You could always tell us what you think. Maybe we could help?"

"Well…" so she explained her situation, what Dino said about Hibari's upcoming birthday, Mukuro's lesson of birthdays, and how she feels like a bad person for not knowing.

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed, shaking her head roughly, making her soft brown locks looked disarrayed. "It's not Chrome-chan's fault for not knowing Hibari-san's birthday, desu! Haru bet that even Tsuna-san doesn't know when is Hibari-san's birthday, desu!"

Kyoko nodded, agreeing with her best-friend easily. "Hibari-san never announced his birthday to the world, after all. It's not your fault at all, Chrome-chan," she smiled. Gah. She always smiles. "But, since now you know…" she trailed off, her index fingers tapping her chin in thought. "You should probably buy something for him, Chrome-chan."

"Haru agrees, desu!" an imaginary light-bulb appears at Haru's back randomly. "Hahi~! Haru knows! We could shop for Hibari-san's presents tomorrow, desu! What do you say, Chrome-chan?!"

It's hard to actually say no to both girls when their giving you the killer puppy-dog-eyes. And their expressions of 'oh-we're-so-innocent-please-grant-our-wish' and 'we-meant-no-harm-this-will-turn-out-good' didn't really help either. Chrome found herself reluctantly agreeing to them, and both squealed happily at her answer.

"Operation: Find a Proper Gift for Hibari-san will start tomorrow!"

* * *

Operation: Find a Proper Gift for Hibari turns out to be a disaster.

All three woke up in the morning, hyped up at the thought of hunting gift for Hibari—well, at least Kyoko and Haru are full of spirits. Chrome was seriously spiritless. After cleaning themselves up, they rushed to the stores and roamed for things that would fit the skylark.

Unfortunately, none of them suited the Cloud Guardian's personality.

Kyoko suggested that they buy tableware, in which Chrome refuse, saying that it wouldn't be anything great if she gave him a set of chopsticks, forks, and spoons. Then Haru said to buy T-shirts, but apparently none of them know his size, and while all three could guess, they never really see Hibari in casual-wear, since he basically uses his school uniform all the time. Then Haru, after seeing something _interesting_ in a cute store that basically screams 'THIS STORE IS HERBIVOROUS DO NOT THINK OF BUYING ANYTHING FOR HIBARI KYOYA IN THIS STORE', showed them a gigantic plushie that oddly resembles Hibird in a creepy sort of way. Chrome stated that if they were to buy the doll, none of them would survive to see another day after Hibari beats them up for even _thinking_ to buy him something so herbivorous.

"Haru gives up, desu…" somehow, a white flag popped in her hand out of nowhere as she waves the flag sporadically in front of her face. All of them were tired, and it's already evening. They haven't found anything that is not too herbivorous and fitting for a Hibari Kyoya.

"Maybe you should buy him a Venus Flytrap… or even some brand new tonfas…" even Kyoko was talking randomly. Does this really mean it is impossible for cute little innocent Chrome to find something for Hibari? Ugh. She shouldn't give up! There must be something that would suit his taste… but what is it?! Oh how she wish she could confront Mukuro-sama about this…

Wait. That's right! Mukuro-sama!

His growl could be heard in her mind as she thought of her crazy idea. _"Chrome. Do not even think about it."_

She pouted. _"I finally hear something from you, Mukuro-sama. You didn't even help me! Pleasepleaseplease?"_

"…_you do know you're acting so out of character right, Chrome?"_

Cue her pulling her purple strands in a stressed manner. Cue the odd looks sent her way. Cue Kyoko and Haru thinking that their friend had fallen to the depth of insanity with them. _"You are not helping me at all, Mukuro-sama! Please! I'd give you thousands of massages when you get out of prison! Just please!"_

He sighed. _"Why are you so intent on giving him presents, Chrome?"_

"_Because! You're being very unreasonable right now, Mukuro-sama!"_

"_oya oya, like you're the one to talk, Chrome~" _sensing that the girl won't back down until her agrees, he sighed. _"Whatever you say, then, My Little Chrome."_

"_No cute this time?"_

"_You're not being cute."_

She grinned. Turning back to her best-friends, sprawled randomly on a bench nearby, she waved to them while screaming something to them. "I'm going to the weapon shop nearby! I'll see you guys later!"

Kyoko and Haru blinked at each other, before Haru finally said something after five minutes of blinking unstoppably. "…Haru thinks Chrome-chan is being so out of character, desu."

Both shrugged and walked home.

* * *

May fifth. The dreadful day that Chrome wished would never come. But it has to come, since if May fifth didn't come, then all her hard works would be put to waste. The moon is high on the sky, shining gently, giving the right amount of lighting for Chrome to see the house that Hibari lived in. it is disgustingly huge, and decorated with a Japanese traditional style. It was simply beautiful. "Hibari-san must be loaded to have this kind of house… I wonder where did the money came from…"

She got his address from Bucking Horse, even though the blonde man had told her that despite the fact that it is now his seventeenth birthday, Hibari Kyoya is still unbelievably immature and would not hesitate on 'biting-her-to-death'. She didn't bother and keep on forcing him to tell her, in which he gave up and told her anyway. She texted the self-proclaimed carnivore that she would be visiting, and she took his lack of reply as his way of telling that while he will never invite her to come, she is not prohibited to come as long as she searched for his house on her own.

She didn't know what to do. There were no bells, and it doesn't seem that Hibari is anywhere outside. So, swallowing her anxiety _and_ pride at the same time, she prepared to scream and call Hibari to help her open the door. But she didn't even have to scream. Hibari, with his awesomeness had somehow sensed an herbivore nearby and therefore, was up and inching closer to the gate. "If you are about to scream, herbivore, I'll bite you to death."

She ended up squeaking like a squished rat, since that deep breath she just took _must_ be thrown somewhere. And she doesn't want to be bitten to death by Hibari, so she opted to squeak. "C-cloud man!" she trembled ever so slightly at the sight of him, gates now fully opened. He is clad in a black _yukata_, which, to be honest, fit his figure perfectly. His hair was in it's usual slightly messed up state, and his pale skin glistened _deliciously_ in the moonlight. Yum. Just yum.

_Bad Chrome! Bad, bad Chrome!_ "I have a name, herbivore."

Throwing all perverted thoughts away—it seems that the other pineapple illusionist had influenced her too much—she tried to glares at him. And she is ashamed to admit that she failed. Miserably so. "I _also_ have a name, Hibari-san."

He peeked at her from the corner of his steely orbs. The message was subtle, but she got it alright. _Do I look like I care?_ "Why are you here?"

She fidgeted. "Erm…ano… can… I, uh, g-get inside first?"

"No."

"But it's cold!"

"Herbivores are not welcomed."

"Then no one is allowed to go in? You said everyone is a herbivore!"

"Exactly."

"I—seriously Hibari-san. I need to talk about something!" seriously. She was here to give her gifts, not argue with him. Why oh why, Kami-sama, couldn't he be just a little bit chivalrous?

"Then talk, herbivore." He is now glaring at her. Of course that pineapple-student would be cold. She is wearing a freaking purple tank-top with a thin black cardigan over, and a short black skirt that barely reaches her knees.

"Please, Hibari-san?" he took notice of how her teeth clatters, body shivering in what he assumed was cold—he was wrong, actually. She is shivering due to her perverted thoughts that include her, Hibari, and tonfas. Resisting the urge to bang his head on the wall—he does bangs his head at times, just not in public. What? Everyone must have done that once in their life!—he stepped away slightly from the door, pulling her in rather harshly.

The result was bad.

She tripped, but somehow managed to safe her gift-filled black bag from falling under her, and unfortunately, after the fall, her skirt rises up her thigh a bit, thus, granting Hibari a pleasant view of her choice of underwear.

"_Plain frilly black, huh? Never expect that from her. Wait. What am I thinking._" And that, ladies and gentlemen, was what Hibari was thinking as he sees her panties.

The perverted virus is already widespread, guys! Spread the love!

She stands abruptly, hands smoothing her skirt, a deep crimson color adoring her pale cheeks. "You see nothing." She stated, and shivered due to the unexpected coldness that seeps through her skin. He sighed, and grabbed her hand, more gently this time—well, as gentle as a demon could be—and pulled her to the living room of his house. And Chrome noticed that it is jaw-dropping big. A rich, hot, handsome, tall, sexy, mysterious, and dark type of man. Ugh. Just ugh.

She sat on the _zaisu _in front of the low table after making sure that Hibari is okay with her invading his space, she coughed a bit and started talking when Hibari sat in front of her. "So… I came here to say H… Ha… I c-ca-came here t-to s-s-say Ha… Ha—" she found the words hung in her throat.

"Herbivore." Chrome had always admired on how Hibari managed to threaten people with an indifferent tone and only one word. Herbivore. That is all he need to say, and even the King of a country somewhere out there and the leader of a country somewhere in _Pepper-Land*_ would bow at his feet. That is just how awesome Hibari is.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting there!" that sounds ambiguous. More like a sexual innuendo somehow. Or maybe that is just her corrupted mind. "I came to say… happybirthdayhibarisanIwishyouahappylife."

"Herbivore…" if he draws out the word slowly like that, that means he is pissed. Pissed off Hibari means death. Nooooooooo.

"…Happy birthday, Hibari-san." She finally mumbled, almost inaudibly. But thanks to Hibari's awesome hearing, he heard that. "I—I brought presents…"

"…how do you know?"

"Bucking Horse-san told me two days ago…" _I'll bite him to death later._ "I had a hard time picking gifts, so… please… don't judge. They're weird but I d-don't know what else to give… so…"

He snatched the suspicious looking black box and open it without a second thought. The sight of a brand new pair of tonfas welcomed his sight. He raises his eyebrow at this. "…there are hidden hooks, spikes, and chains there too… you know… just in case you break yours, ah, there's more!" he eyed her oddly before looking that there are a stack of paper on the corner of the box, and he grabbed it, reading it before eyeing her again, urging her to explain. And she complied.

"…anooo, Hibari-san, since you love to fight with Mukuro-sama and I always tried my best to stop you, which you really hated," she dawdled. "I decided to make… tickets so that when you showed it to me, that means you'll get to fight Mukuro-sama without me interfering… and since you're always busy with paperwork and all… I decided to give you tickets so when you showed it to me, I am to help you with the disgusting stacks of papers… without complains…" she admitted sheepishly, an innocent grin on her face.

He was silent. Really silent. Chrome could hear the breathing of them, and the sound of bugs out there. She could even hear her Boss screaming in the Sawada household. She could also hear—

"Thank you."

…what? "…Hibari-san, it seems that my hearing is failing me. Care to repeat your word."

He growled, but repeat the words anyway. "Thank you, herbivore."

And Chrome fainted due to the shock of Hibari Kyoya saying thank-you. What a happy ending.

Or not.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY. SO I KNOW THIS SUCKS BUT I AM IN A RUSH. SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. LOADS OF LOVE TO ANYONE THAT WOULD REVIEW TO CORRECT MY MISTAKES!**

**Note: Pepper-land is actually America. America, in Indonesian, sounds a lot like 'Merica' which means pepper. My logic's fucked up. Happy birthday to my delicious Hibari Kyoya:-D**


End file.
